frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-108.39.98.157-20171115234912/@comment-72.84.104.236-20171118221527
Twenty one year old Princess/Queen Elsa was all alone in her bedroom while she still always got to freely practice using her ice magic powers all the time every year of her whole entire life as usual no matter what despite the fact that the accident happened in the ballroom in Arendelle back then, she was properly taught how to embrace not only just her ice magic powers but also herself for who she really was born to be in order to be saved from being isolated from the whole entire outside world when Elsa was eight back then so she really put her mind to it. She also still obviously had much better, more creative/productive uses for her supernatural, magical abilities, such as building public arts, even setting up villages for living snowmen/people such as Olaf, his friends and relatives. Plus, she always got to do something, anything or everything more spectacular, more elaborate, impressive with her ice magic powers and furthermore, she always get to learn how to use her ice magic powers for battle and anything else all the time other than only just controlling them with her emotions. She especially got to be a whole lot, way, far much more imaginative than ever. She was looking/staring right at her own sexy, kissable, beautiful, lovely, pretty, pedicured, cold, frosty bare feet with a pretty smirk/smile on her pretty face. She sat as as she was seated on her bed in her bedroom in this other very rich place away from Arendelle, she was in her beautiful, lovely, pretty, blue, medieval, royal princess/queenly pajamas nightwear/gown/dress now, but she felt as if she was being watched, she kept looking at her very, really beautiful, lovely, pretty, sexy recently pedicured, cold bare-feet with the very pretty, sweet, smirky smile on her pretty face, as if something was wrong with them. The nail polish on Elsa's long slightly curved toenails had been colorfully, sparkly blue but the most wonderful thing about being shoeless and bootless now was being able to wrinkle her sexy, beautiful, lovely, pretty soles of her sexy, beautiful, lovely, pretty feet, curl, scrunch, wiggle her sexy toes softly and spread them out freely but she still wanted something or someone to give her a relaxing feet rub massage though, touch, worship, kiss, lick, tickle or like her feet. Elsa's exposed bare soles of her bare feet were wrinkling as she was also curling, scrunching, wiggling her toes and spreading them out too, adjusting to the cool air on her soles. Elsa was laying down as they still wrinkled their soles of her feet, curled, scrunched, wiggled and spread her toes out ever since she had a long walk outside of the other rich place. After a few, Elsa finally stopped wrinkling her soles of her feet but also stopped curling, scrunching, wiggling her toes and spreading them out at last too so so she relaxed her soles of her feet and toes. She put her legs and bare feet under the blankets, covers and sheets. Then she finally closed her eyes shut and went to sleep at last. A few minutes later, while Elsa still kept her eyes shut as she was still sleeping peacefully, she smiled as she instantly burst into uncontrollable giggles because she felt something was tickling her soles of her feet and in between her wiggly toes until she slowly opened her eyes and felt something wet and rough brushing against her soles of her bare feet. The long tongue was lapping at her bare soles and Elsa's uncontrollable giggles made something continue to playfully lick all over her sexy soles of her kissable feet and her wiggly sexy toes in response. She finally stopped giggling at last so she took a deep breath until she immediately woke and sat up and realized it was one of the mythical, magical creatures that was licking her soles of her feet and in between her toes. Elsa's opened eyes widened in pure shock as she gasped, panicked, freaked out and moved her bare feet back by pulling them away from the tongue to escape from the tickling or being licked by the same mythical, magical creature itself. The same mythical, magical creature got terrified as well and stepped a few steps back, but for whatever reason, neither of them jumped nor hollered at all. Neither of them even left the room at all either. Why on earth was it licking Elsa's soles of her feet? She still remained on the bed, still wrinkling her soles as she was still curling, scrunching, wiggling her toes and spreading them out, her eyes widen open in shock and her heart was racing. The mythical, magical creature just sat there, looking as if it felt guilty for tickling Elsa to wake her up. Elsa didn't know how to react. The mythical, magical creature walked closer and closer to Elsa. Elsa was a bit nervous and confused, but she begun to keep her cool. Elsa put one of her bare hands out to pet the mythical, magical creature on its head, with the same very sweet smile on her beautiful, lovely, pretty face. While Elsa gently petted the mythical, magical creature on its head, the mythical, the same magical creatures sat there with its head down before it also ticklishly licked Elsa's cold bare hands too which it instantly caused Elsa to giggle again. While she was petting the mythical, magical creature on its heads, Elsa sweetly smiled at them as she whispered... Elsa: It's okay.... Why did you come here? How did you know where I was? The mythical, magical creature looked up at the Scandinavian, Norwegian, European magical royal princess/queen of Aren-delle and walked towards Elsa's feet and sat down. The mythical, magical creature stared at Elsa's soles of her feet and toes because it liked her feet as it wanted to touch them, tickle her in order to make her happy and laugh, lick them, kiss her. Elsa: What? My feet? You like my feet? Why?... What were you planning to do with my feet? Hmm? It wasn't until then Elsa suddenly realized what was going here. She suddenly realized why the mythical, mystical creature was coming for her earlier and why it ran into Elsa's bedroom and ticklishly licked her soles of her feet and toes to wake her up. Elsa still not only wrinkling her soles of her feet, but she was also still curling, scrunching, wiggling her toes and spreading them out, adjusting to the cool air on her soles of her feet. It was weird to her, but, when Elsa felt the mythical, magical creature's tongue on her skin, especially her soles of her feet, it sort of felt quite nice. Elsa: Do you... want to lick my feet? (giggling in amusement) Come on... go on... (still giggling in amusement) Don't be shy! You can be obsessed with enjoying my feet while I sleep or I'm still awake. Then Elsa was wrinkling her soles of her feet as she was curling, scrunching, wiggling her toes and spreading them out, adjusting to the cool air on her soles. The mythical, magical creature started licking Elsa's soles of her feet and in between her toes again. She was laying down in relaxed but a yet, shocked state. She laid there on her bed as she was staring up at the ceiling, thinking of Aren-delle... "What on earth am I doing? Oh! This is very strange and very disgusting, but it... it feels good. The rough surface of its wet tongue against my skin, especially my soles of my feet, it feels... remarkable." Elsa thought as she liked her feet being licked because it relaxed them. Then Elsa closed her eyes shut and felt relived. While she closed her eyes shut, she went right back to sleep but giggled again when her soles of her bare feet and in between her toes were still being ticklishly licked. It was now midnight and Elsa was still asleep with her bare feet back under the blankets and covers. Then Elsa felt that neither of her bare feet were no longer being ticklishly licked by the mythical, magical creature at all anymore so she woke up, stretched her body, wrinkled her soles of her bare feet, curled, scrunched, wiggled her toes, spread them out again and noticed the mythical, magical creature was already gone now. She figured that the mythical, magical creature must have gotten tired and fallen asleep. She still wanted the same mythical, magical creature to lick her soles of her feet and in between her toes again more and more no matter how ticklish it was, she needed somebody or something to cheer her up, make her happy and laugh whenever she really felt emotionally sad, depressed, down, upset, gloomy, bad, awful, terrible, horrible and heartbroken. She still had her medieval, royal blue princess/queenly pajamas/nightwear/dress/gown on but she got out of the bed in her medieval, royal blue pajamas/nightwear/dress/gown anyway instead of changing out of her medieval, royal blue princess/queenly pajamas/nightwear/dress/gown, stood up on the ground floor, walked entirely barefoot, left her bedroom to find where mythical, magical creature went and slept until she found the mythical, magical creature sleeping in the other room and walked up to the same sleeping mythical, magical creatures that licked Elsa's feet. Then she gently petted the mythical, magical creature on its head with her bare hand again until the mythical, magical creature's eyes opened as it woke up to find out Elsa just woke up to find it as she looked and sweetly smiled at the same mythical, magical creature that ticklishly licked her soles of her feet and toes relaxingly. Elsa: Hello there. Sleep well? Hmm? We have a surprise for you... Elsa stopped petting the mythical, magical creature on its head so she sat down on the ground in front of the mythical, magical creature and lifted her legs and her bare feet in the air as she was wrinkling her soles of her feet as she was also curling, scrunching, wiggling her toes and spreading them out right in the mythical, magical creature's faces only just in order to taunt, tease and mock the mythical, magical creature too. Waiting for the mythical, magical creature to take action, but the mythical, magical creature itself didn't move at all because it just woke up to find out Elsa was also awaken too didn't mean it always have to ticklishly lick Elsa's bare soles at all. Elsa wondered why neither of her feet were licked at all so she asked. Elsa: What's wrong? Why are you not licking? Go on... lick. (giggling playfully in amusement) Why do you look so embarassed? Hmm? (still giggling playfully in amusement) Don't be shy now! The magical, mythical creature hesitated to start licking Elsa's wiggly toes and her wrinkling sensitive soles of her feet again because it'd tickle Elsa again but Elsa was still showing off her feet right in the magical, mythical creature's face. This time, it was ticklishly licking in between Elsa's wiggly toes and her wrinkling sensitive soles of her feet like crazy, nuts and insane. Elsa giggled again as she smiled because she still found it really ticklish, tilted her head back, and was in pure heaven. The mythical, magical creature still loved it a lot and so did Elsa. The mythical, magical creature still really loved how beautiful, lovely, pretty Elsa really was, still is and looked very much more than ever, especially Elsa's beautiful, lovely, pretty feet, including her sexy, sensitive soles and her sexy, cute toes too. This went on for an hour. "My magic snowballs always work..." Elsa thought.